Tilas, the Master of Cards
Tilas Ravenoak was born and raised in the mean streets of Stormwind, having to master the game of cards in order to scramble himself a good fortune. Always being lucky in his games, he became one of the most successful card sharks in the Old Town. After having trouble with the Defias, Tilas decided to disguise himself in a fancy coat, a black hat, fancy pants and shiny boots. Story After Tilas hid himself successfully from the Defias, he decided to aim bigger. Much bigger, to be exact. He went to Northrend, and after a long journey he finally stood in the crowded streets of Dalaran. Thereafter Tilas cheated his way to important contacts, and those contacts got him a trainer. Learning a bit about the arts of Arcane, Tilas would be able to do tricks never seen before. This step was a great success in his career as a professional card shark, tricking the richest persons in Azeroth without them noticing a single bit. The coins kept coming, and Tilas would wake up every morning with a smile on his face, only getting income. Making many friends but mostly enemies, Tilas has become famous in the streets of Stormwind because of his surprising skills, being able to trick the smartest people. After the fall of the Defias regime in the south of Westfall, Tilas has once again started gaining money in Sentinel Hill. Appearing and disappearing everywhere in the Stormwind Kingdom, even his closest friends don't know where they have him. After making an appearance in Stormwind itself, he's become a true criminal. Stealing from one of the Stormwind nobles, leaving absolutely no trace. Nothing else but a very interesting red card with the initials "T.R". A replica of his famed hat has also been seen on tables in the areas that has been victim to his tricks. A bounty is on Tilas, and it is actually a quite big one. Bounty Hunters all over wants Tilas' head, and the bounty is at approximately five gold coins. A big prize for a bounty hunter, and only for catching one human, dead or alive? Quite a simple job. Tilas' location remains unknown, though. And it will be like that for a long, long time. Investing in to-be criminals that he sees potential in, he keeps an income on approximately twenty gold per month. It's quite hard for the bounty hunters, since they have to decide. Help Tilas and get a ton of gold in the long run, or turn him in and get the five gold in the short run. The reasoning of all the Defias trouble is actually quite simple. He promised the Defias five silver but in return he stole a portion of the Defias' treasure. The high ranked Defias had wanted Tilas dead, so the bodyguards saw it as quite serious business. Investing in good contacts rather than amateurs like Defias, Tilas has turned his back on many. Performing tricks on the foul bandit organizations, Tilas also made good coin out of that. The most memorable moment was when he beat a Defias mercenary in a card game in the outskirts of Sentinel Hill. Tilas' first appearance was in Southshore, back when it still were a village under the blue banner of the Alliance. Since the Forsaken destroyed Southshore, there has been no trace of Tilas being active in the Hillsbrad area any longer. He's active in Arathi, though. It's been like that for five years. He's also been joking around with the famed Syndicate located in the Arathi/Hillsbrad area. He has refused to comment on anything, though. Rumours say that he's been slightly active in the Alterac Mountains, but there's no proof to back it up. It is claimed that he was on the lookout for the famed "Thoradin's Grail" aswell as many others were. It is also believed that Tilas is skilled with knives. Living in the streets of Stormwind is hard, so he's had to have something to defend himself with. This is "backed up" because of the holes in some of his cards, the holes are shaped as if a small shiv has went through. As of now, Tilas is looking to purchase an estate in Gilneas when it is officially reclaimed by the Alliance forces. " 'Tilas'? Is that really his name? Bah, a weird guy, with 'is fooken' tricks and crap. On the other hand, I guess it's good havin' the bastard around, thoogh, bringin' coin in wherever we go. 'E's kind of annoyin', though. I dun' like annoyin' people." - Jason after witnessing Tilas play a game of cards with an eager citizen. Speculations It is rumored that Ravenoak's estate is located in the Arathi Highlands, being an old family of Arathi nobles. It is also rumored that Tilas' total amount of money lies at approximately five hundred gold. Some people believe Tilas to have family in Gilneas. This rumour is backed up because of the large number of Gilneans with the surname "Ravenoak". Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Mage Category:Stormwind Category:Back story